1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna device and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a flexible antenna device having a hard base and a soft body and an electronic device having said antenna device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices such as notebooks or tablet PCs are generally equipped with WWAN antenna device for transmitting/receiving wireless signals. The wireless signal is likely to be shielded by a metal housing of the computers. Hence, mechanism such as a hinge is commonly applied to the antenna device to rotate the antenna device out of the shielding area of the metal housing of the computer to function normally.
Conventional antenna device is usually rigid cased. As it is rotated out of the housing of the computer for use, the antenna device is vulnerable to external forces and ends up cracking. Although other types of antenna device are made of flexible material and is deformable, making it away from cracking due to external forces, the flexible printed circuit (FPC) inside the antenna device is also very easily to deform after bending of the antenna device, which causes the coupling ends between the antenna device and the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) difficult, even unable, to couple together.